Getting To Know Each Other
by Ketgirl1992
Summary: Four Swords . A giftfic for Inuyasha303. Takes place in her fanfic: The Link's Return right after chapter 14! SpiritxGreen. Green tries to get Spirit to talk more.


**Hello everyone~! Here is Kelly writing one off her**** (non)famous one-shots 3 this time its Spirit x Green. Spirit is an OC from the amazing KagomeGirl22 over on DeviantART and Inuyasha303 on . I normally am not such a big fan of an OC. But Spirit is one of the few OC's that I like :3 I squealed so hard like a fangirl that he was going to be paired up with Green in High School Links. 8D I love that pairing 3 Green isn't alone anymore. FINALLY 8D**

**This continues after Chapter 14 of The Link's Return. (Also written by Kagomegirl22) The Link's are sheltering in a cave. And they talked about Spirit's background. This story continues after they finished talking with each other :3 **

**Getting to Know Each Other~**

Green poked at the fire with a stick. He looked around to see everyone fast asleep in their peaceful dreams. He liked it when they slept. Not that they weren't fun. But he liked just to watch them sleep and just watch over them. His eyes went from one Link to another. But he stopped when he saw Spirit still up. He was watching Green with a black expression.

"Hey Spirit…" Green whispered as he slowly and quietly walked over to him. Spirit nodded at him in recognition. Green sat down on the floor and looked at Spirit with a smile on his face.

"Why are you still up yet?" Green asked. Spirit shrugged.

"I felt not really like sleeping yet. I was watching you taking care of the fire."

Green chuckled. "Is it interesting to see me taking care of the fire?"

"No it isn't." Spirit cut off after that. Green smiled an nervous smile and looked away. He thought about a good way to come with a conversation with Spirit. But Spirit wasn't really a talker. Spirit looked at Green in wonder. He saw that Green was pondering over something. Green was cutely pouting and raising one eyebrow as he thought. Spirit smiled. He looked kind off cute like that.

Wait, what did he just thought? Spirit's eyes widened.

Green looked over at spirit again still thinking. His eyes widened slightly in wonder when he saw Spirit's face turn into a smile and a few seconds later in a shocked face.

"You okay, Spirit?" Green chuckled. It was funny seeing Spirit so distressed like that. Spirit shook his head and took his hat off to shake his hair with his other hand. He sighed. "Yeah I am fine…"

Green giggled. "Okay, what where you thinking about?" Spirit blushed and continued to stare at Green with a blank face.

"Nothing you should know."

Green's smile turned around. He looked away sadly.

Then Green's eyes lit up again. "Spirit, do you have any hobby's? Or things you like?" Green smiled at Spirit.

Spirit just looked with a blank face to Green. "I don't think that concerns our mission." Green looked away sadly again.

"I wish you would talk more often. You only talk about the things that are going around with Malachi and stuff…" Green muttered.

Spirit sighed. "Green, you are letting your guard down. We should be concentrating on defeating Malachi and banish the darkness from Hyrule. We shouldn't be slacking off."

Green's eyes widened and his mouth opened in protest. "We are not slacking off! And besides, we should talk about more fun stuff. It keeps us motivated!"

Spirit sighed again. Green looked away. It was quiet after a while. Green was pending to go to bed. But right when he just wanted to stand up. He heard Spirit whisper.

"I like history…" Spirit said. Green looked at him. Spirit whispered again. "I like learning about history. About the great goddesses, about Hyrule."

Green lifted his knees to his chest and put his arms around them while he listened to Spirit with a smile. "Really?"

Spirit nodded slowly. "I also like to watch to the sky… It keeps me calm." Green grinned and stood up. "I have an idea!" Green put his hand towards Spirit to take it.

"The rain has cleared; maybe we should go look to the sky together." Green blushed. Spirit pondered but after a while took Green's hand. Together they walked outside off the cave. Green was right. It cleared up and you could see an beautiful night sky with a full moon in the air. Green let go off Spirit's hand, which made Spirit feel uneasy. Green returned with one of their spare blankets and laid it down on the ground, against a wall, so they wouldn't get wet. Green sat down first and patted to spot next to him for Spirit to sit down upon. Spirit hesitated but he sat down next to Green. Green scooted closer to him so their hips where touching slightly. Spirit blushed again. Why was he feeling like this.

"Its beautiful…" Green looked in awe to the sky. "I can see why you like it so much."

Spirit nodded and looked at the sky too. He heard Green sigh next to him. Spirit looked at Green and gasped slightly. Green was looking at the moon with a content face. The moon's light shining in Green's eyes. Warm feelings spread through Spirit's body. He didn't understand this feeling but he liked it.

Green turned his head to Spirit with a smile. Spirit blushed more and he tried to hide it by looking at the sky again. Green giggled. He knew that Spirit was looking at him. Green sighed in contend and lied his head down, softly, on Spirits shoulder. Spirit's eyes widened in alarm.

"Green?" He asked. Green sighed softly.

"Can I do this? Just for tonight?" He asked cutely. Spirit hesitated but after he thought it was actually nice, he let Green.

"…Yes…You may…" Green's eyes closed.

"Thank you…" Green whispered. Spirit felt comfortable with Green close. It felt just right. Slowly he put his left hand on Green's right one. He could feel Green smiling on his shoulder. Suddenly Spirit felt the weight was gone and he felt an unfamiliar sensation on his cheek. Only after he felt Green's head back on his shoulder, he realized it was Green who kissed him on the cheek. Spirit blushed again and leaned his head on Green's. Together they fell asleep against the wall next to the cave.


End file.
